In conventional information devices, such as a mobile terminal such as a mobile telephone, means for accepting operation input from a user have an increasingly diversified range of functions. For example, a model in which a touch sensor is incorporated in addition to a keypad with a plurality of operation keys.
The use of the touch sensor may improve operability. For example, a touch sensor is provided in a numeric keypad unit of an existing mobile terminal for scrolling of a screen.
An operation associated with movement, in which a user touches the plurality of operation keys in a predetermined order, can be performed on the above mentioned mobile terminal. In order to sequentially select one option from a plurality of options, it is necessary to perform an operation associated with movement. A user may feel the repetitive operation to be bothersome. Therefore, there is a need to select one option from a plurality of options with less bother.